


Everything Stays

by jupboots



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupboots/pseuds/jupboots
Summary: It's not a secret that Chuck E. Cheese is an orphan, although it comes as a surprise to many. How can the master of all birthday parties not know his own birthday? Better yet, his own biological family? What was life like growing up for such a little mouse?This fic explores a concept I came up with that branches off of the canonical origin story of Rockstar Chuck E. Cheese (2012). It features characters from CEC canon, as well as characters of my own original creation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter here is more of a prologue to the story. I will admit that I haven't written a fic in a very, VERY long time so apologies if I seem a little rusty. This is something I've been wanting to explore ever since I first began making headcanons about it, so I truly hope you enjoy and come along for the ride!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how often this will update as some days I have more motivation than others. Bear with me!

"Oh, isn't that nice. Another sea bass. Just peachy." Grumbled Jasper, pure disappointment in his eyes as he stared down at the screen of his Switch. He and Chuck E. had made plans to hang out that day, the two of them recently downloading the newest installment of Animal Crossing. It seemed that Chuck had all the luck when it came to fishing in game, but Jasper... not so much.

Chuck, sitting on his bed across from the hound dog, let out a snort. "Sea bass, huh? Hey, c'mon, it's not so bad. You can still sell 'em for some bells."

"Yeah. Four hundred of 'em." Scoffed Jasper, leaning back in his chair and leaving his game in his lap. "Y'know, I'm the one who's got fishin' experience, so how in tarnation am I the one who can't even land a good fish?"

"It's alllll up to chance, Jasper ol' pal. You'll get lucky one of these times, I'm sure of it!" Chuck grinned, trying his best to encourage his best friend. Suddenly, his game buzzed, his attention turning back to his screen. After some aggressive button mashing, his face lit up in a flash. "No way! A barreleye! You never see those, hahah, yeah!" He cheered, pumping his fist.

Jasper couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile. "I'll be sure to pick up some brand spankin' new fishin' gear for ya next time I'm out." He joked as he let his gaze fall around the mouse's bedroom. It was small, but cozy. Fit for a mouse. He had all the essentials, a bed (of course), a nightstand. A dresser and a fairly big closet to keep his clothes (he never commented on the amount of yellow "C" t-shirts he kept), an acoustic guitar on a stand in the corner of his room. Against the same wall sat a desk covered in sheet music and loose leaf paper--probably where he brainstormed and wrote new songs. Above it hanging on the wall was a cork board, filled completely from corner to corner. A calendar, sketchbook photos of him and his friends, concert posters, polaroids. Every last bit holding a memory that Chuck clearly held very dear to him.

Jasper's eyes focused on the group of polaroids and old pictures that were pinned to the board. Most of the memories captured in these pictures he could recall. The band's first tour, a shot of Helen beaming next to her high score on a Pong cabinet, a picture of a rather surprised Pasqually caught off guard while making pizzas... wait a minute.

The hound dog paused, his eyes falling on one picture in particular. It looked older than the rest, maybe it came from an older disposable camera. That wasn't what caught his attention, though. Leaning forward a little, he studied the photo.

Pictured was a fair looking bear in a ruffled blue dress and glasses. She looked young, maybe in her early 30s. But... she was someone he'd never seen before. Someone he hadn't recalled Chuck ever talking about, either. To anyone.

"Hey... Chuck E.," Jasper began, returning his gaze to his friend. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

Chuck peeked up at the other over his game, ears twitching curiously. "Yeah, go for it, Jasper." He replied.

"Well... it's about that one picture you got hangin'. Of that lady," Jasper continued, albeit cautiously in case this happened to be a sore subject. "I've never seen 'er before... and I don't quite remember you talkin' about her. Who... is she?"

Chuck paused, his nose twitching. "Oh." He looked over at that picture and stared. He stared at it for a while, quietly thinking.

"Sh-shoot-- Chuck E., I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry--" Jasper stammered, feeling like he had struck a sore spot for his friend. 'I should have just waited for him to bring it up, he probably didn't for a reason,' He thought, mentally kicking himself.

"No, Jasper, it's okay. Really!" Chuck assured with a smile. "I, uh... honestly, nobody's ever asked before. I don't mind telling you." The more he looked at that photo, the more memories came flooding back into his mind. It felt warm, comforting... though very, very far away. "That's Ms. Hazel. My caretaker, from St. Mary's. She took care of me ever since I was a baby," He explained. "We were really close. Heck, we still are. We're pen pals! She pretty much raised me. I mean, I wasn't the only one in her wing that she cared for. I had tons of friends there, we all stuck together in our own little group. We did everything together, her, my friends, and I." His chest suddenly felt tight. It was bittersweet to talk about her and his time in the orphanage. Sure, he visits, but lately his visits have been cut back to once a year, if even that. Having your own band and running your own business was a lot to handle, to the point where he found it difficult to take some time off to visit his loved ones.

"She was my biggest supporter when I was old enough to move out. She helped me realize my dreams, my aspirations, my goals... I owe a lot to her for where I am now." Chuck finished, folding his hands behind his head. His brain was rushing, full of happy times and fun memories from his childhood. He found himself wanting to talk even more about it. If he did, they'd be here all day, and he certainly didn't want to blabber on and on about himself--

"I wanna hear more."

Chuck E. blinked. What? Really? "Jasper... you do?" He asked, green eyes widening a little."

"Course I do, you goofy mouse!" Jasper replied with a chortle, a wide, reassuring smile crossing his fuzzy face. "I could just tell how happy you were to be talkin' about her again. About everything again. I wanna hear it all. All your stories, all your high points, low points... all of it. You're my best friend, Chuck E., and whatever is important to you is important to me. Now," He leaned forward, his full, undivided attention on his friend. "It's story time. Keep goin', pal."

Chuck stared at the hound dog before him for a beat or two before a smile of his own grew. "Heh heh... alright, you got it. I'll start from the beginning..."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand end prologue! For those of you that read, thank you! I'm excited to flesh this idea out for you all, and I hope you've enjoyed the very beginning of our story, here! :D
> 
> Just to reiterate, this is in no way a canon take. Its based off of an already canonical origin, and that's about it. Either way, I love these characters and all I wanna do is give them even more life beyond what you see in the shows. I wanna focus more on their lives, their pasts, their memories. I just reaaaally love these characters, maybe a little too much, haha.
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
